


Baker's Quest

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Advent 2016-2017, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digimon Non-Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Drabblechap Competition, Gen, Snakes & Ladders Writing Challenge, Three-Sided Box Challenge, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Takato wants to be a knight.  Juri is happy being a tavernkeeper’s daughter.  Shuichon wants to go home.  And some kidnappers just want their money.





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Baker's Quest  
 **Characters:** Takato, Juri, Shuichon|| **Ship:** N/A  
 **Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 400|| **Chapter Count:** 1/20  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing Challenge: Tamers/Savers/Xros Wars: H10, 6+ chapters; Character Diversity Boot Camp, #32, trouble (Shuichon); Digimon Non-Flash Bingo, #8, Katou Juri; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #10, 8,000; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 400 wpc, 20 chapters, Takato, Juri,  & Shuichon; Advent 2016-2017, day #13, Three-Sided Box Challenge, hard option; Drabblechapter Competition; Snakes & Ladders In Writing-Land  
 **Notes:** Fantasy AU that includes Digimon that can be/are partnered to humans, as well as magic/etc. Takato and Juri are about seventeen. Shuichon is fourteen.  
 **Summary:** Takato wants to be a knight. Juri is happy being a tavernkeeper’s daughter. Shuichon wants to go home. And some kidnappers just want their money.

* * *

The bakery and the tavern in the little town stood across the muddy street from one another. It was really only a street because it existed as a space between the buildings that was too wide to be called an alleyway. That was the way of things in this little town: things were small, battered, used over and over until they could be used no more, and then used again anyway, because it wasn’t likely that anyone had anything else that they could use. 

Takato was the baker’s son and Juri was the tavernowner’s daughter. Everyone knew they were going to get married when they grew up. It wasn’t exactly arranged – this town didn’t have what it took to support a marriage broker – but it had been understood from the moment they began to play together and not break things over one another’s heads. 

It was a better start to a relationship than some people had, it was all generally agreed. One day Takato would be the town baker and Juri would own the tavern. All things considered, they would be two of the wealthier people in town. The Matsuda family produced some of the best baked goods for five towns around, even more so than the larger towns where the bakers had access to better goods. The Katou family tavern also made some of the best beer in the area. Together, they would maybe even be able to move to a larger town at some distant future point. And if not, perhaps their children could. 

Takato didn’t mind the idea of moving to a larger town. The very idea thrilled him to consider, actually. 

“I don’t want to leave and be a baker still,” he murmured to Juri as the two of them stole a few moments in the woods nearest to the town. The day was almost over with and while the baking was over for the day – to start again in the wee hours so that there was a selection ready by the time the bakery opened – the tavern was about to open its doors. This was one of the few times they had to spend around one another. 

Juri patted him on the shoulder. “I know. You want to be a knight. A hero.” She’d heard this many times over the years. 

Takato sighed and wriggled to his feet. “Never going to happen,” he lamented. “Never.” 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Well, isn’t this going to be a fun little romp? Updates will be daily, because I have the whole story finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 800|| **Chapter Count:** 2/20

* * *

Juri wished that she could find a way to get Takato into one of the bigger cities, where he might actually have a chance to become a knight and fulfill all of those dreams of heroism and adventure that burned in him. 

She would miss him if she never saw him again – he was so kind and so funny and he could draw like no artist she’d ever seen before – but if it meant he could have his dreams, she would be happy for him. 

She’d never wanted much beyond being a tavern owner herself. She liked dealing with the customers, even when they got rowdy. Perhaps especially if they got rowdy, because if they got too much, then she could cut them off, and they all knew it. Her father made the beer, but her word was law in the tavern room itself. 

And if anyone got _too_ rowdy beyond her cutting them off, she had someone who could help then. 

“Juri,” Leomon said as she entered the tavern through the back door, rising from his seat. “Everything is in readiness.” 

“Thanks!” She replied with a perky grin. Leomon was the best reason to stay around here that she could think of. He was every bit as kind as Takato, and had even given him some training in how to fight. Exactly why such a noble warrior chose to live his life here in their humble place, Juri didn’t know. But she was grateful for him nevertheless. 

Her father poked his head out of where he set the barrels of beer. “Are we ready?” 

“We’re ready!” Juri headed to the main door, wrapping her favorite apron around herself so that the customers knew she was serving, and opened the door, setting it so it wouldn’t close. This time of year, with the weather not too hot and not too cold and most of the work in the fields already taken care of, they tended to get a lot of business. 

Tonight wasn’t any exception. 

As the people wandered in, Juri peered out the window to see if she could guess how many more might come by. Three doors down from the bakery – she waved at Takato, seeing him in the window there as well – stood the town inn. It didn’t have much in the way of rooms, but sometimes it got business. 

It looked like it had some now. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** And the plot begins!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 1,200|| **Chapter Count:** 3/20

* * *

“Takato, I need you to go over to the inn,” his father said, holding out a sack of bread to him. “They’ve got unexpected company there and they need some more food.” 

“How can it be unexpected? It’s an inn! That’s their job!” Takato asked, taking the sack anyway. His dad just gave him one of those long-suffering looks. 

“Don’t stay too long. And don’t stop over to talk to Juri, either. You can talk to her tomorrow.” 

Takato refused to admit he was blushing. He glanced to where Guilmon lay on his bed, chewing up his evening ration of bread: made as always to look like his head. Guilmon-bread was one of their best sellers. 

Takato had never fully gotten used to the idea of people eating something that looked like his partner’s head, but if it sold, that was good. 

“Wanna come, buddy?” Takato knew that most heroes ‘defeated’ or killed dragons. He wanted to be a hero, but there wasn’t any way that he’d ever hurt Guilmon. Guilmon was a _special_ dragon. 

Not to mention being his best friend and partner. 

Guilmon peeked up, swallowed the last of the bread, and scrambled to his fee. “Sure! Can we go see Juri after?” 

“Sorry, pal,” Takato said, shaking his head and heading for the door. “Dad says no. But we’re seeing her tomorrow.” 

“Yay!” Guilmon liked Juri. For that matter, Takato hadn’t ever come across someone who Guilmon _didn’t_ like to some degree or other. He was the friendliest dragon that Takato had ever thought could exist. 

The first thing Takato saw that wasn’t part of what usually happened around here was the carriage. This was probably why the innkeeper wanted more bread. It was a reasonably big carriage, with two strong horses hitched to it, being led around to the side where they would presumably be unhitched and taken care of for the evening. 

He ducked into the inn through the back entrance, the cook swooping in almost before he stepped inside. 

“Thanks, Takato! We were just about out!” She pulled loaves out, setting them on the counter, talking fast as she did. “Have you seen those people? They must be from far away. They’ve got a bit of an accent. I don’t think the lady with them is used to traveling, though.” 

One of Takato’s besetting sins was curiosity. He just had to take a look. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** What will Takato see? Who will Takato see?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 1,600|| **Chapter Count:** 4/20

* * *

The visitors stuck out like a sore thumb. Their clothes were far too pricey and rich to belong to anyone local, and instead of relaxing after a day or more of travel – no one who could afford anything like that lived less than three days away – they sat at a corner table in the common room, staring out at everyone as if they expected a sudden attack. 

Four of them were men, and the fifth was the lady that the cook mentioned. She sat in the most protected spot, her eyes darting around to take in everything around her. Her clothes were the richest of them all, the sort that the stories said belonged to a princess. 

One of the cook’s helpers shuffled past him and brought a tray of food over to them. One of the four men tossed a coin their way before the food was divided up between them, bread and meat and beer, probably purchased from the Katou tavern. That was how things were in town. One business served another. 

Guilmon stuck his nose out as well, curiously sniffing. Then he lifted his head up to Takato. 

“She’s scared.” 

Takato froze where he stood. He took another look at the girl before he looked back at Guilmon. “You sure?” He wasn’t sure if he needed to ask. Guilmon’s instincts tended to be right on. 

His partner nodded, staring fixedly at them. “She has a friend. I can smell him but I can’t see him.” 

Takato frowned, watching until he noticed her slipping a small piece of bread under the table. That didn’t answer all of his questions in the slightest. In fact, it gave him a lot more. 

_All right. She’s scared. She’d feeding her partner – I guess it’s her partner – under the table. So now what?_

He looked back at her and this time their eyes met, if only for a moment. She darted a quick glance to her fellow travelers, then looked back at him. 

**Help me!**

Two words quickly mouthed and Takato knew he wanted to at least find out more about what was going on. Only he couldn’t stay here forever. His dad expected him back soon and he wasn’t sure of what excuse he could use to stay out longer. 

But he couldn’t just leave her without something. He made a quick decision. 

“Guilmon, can I have some of your bread?” 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Figuring out how a teenager Shuichon would act in this situation was not easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 2,000|| **Chapter Count:** 5/20

* * *

Guilmon dug into the small bag he wore around his neck. Juri had made it for him and he kept small trinkets he liked, such as pretty feathers or oddly shaped or colored rocks, inside of it. He also kept at least two loaves of Guilmon-bread there, insisting that there were times when he woke up in the middle of the night and needed something to eat. 

“Thanks, buddy. I’ll replace it when we get home.” 

Steeling himself, reminding himself that a knight would do this without hesitation, Takato stepped out into the common room and casuaally made his way over to where the lady and her companions sat. 

“Beat it, kid,” one of them said as soon as he was in talking range. “We don’t need anything else.” 

Takato gave his very brightest smile. “Are you sure about that? Have you ever had Guilmon-bread? The Bakers’ Guild praises it. We’re the only bakery that’s even allowed to make it.” He brandished the bread toward them. “We’re trying to see if we should start making more of it, though. Maybe get it set up in other places, if it’s worth the effort.” 

He held it out directly to the lady. “What do you say, m’lady? Is this to your liking?” 

She hesitated before reaching for it. “It does smell good,” she admitted. A tiny bit of relief hovered over her lips as she smiled, taking a sniff and then starting to nibble. “Oh, this _is_ good! When I get back home to the palace, I’ll be sure to tell my brother Jen all about this!” 

Jen. Jenrya. 

Takato nearly passed out where he stood. Only one person had that name and a younger sister. 

_Prince Jenrya_. 

Heir to the throne. 

Which made this young lady Princess Shuichon. 

He swallowed and spoke without thinking. “I would be honored, your Highness.” You had to be respectful to royalty. You could get your head cut off otherwise. He’d heard all the stories. Sure, the royal family hadn’t ever done that – that he knew about – but better safe than sorry. 

One of the men there pressed one hard hand down on Takato’s shoulder. “You better forget this happened, kid. The lady’s undercover, you know. Big secret.” 

Takato still stared at the princess, and caught the tiny shake of her head. He swallowed and looked at the one holding him. 

“Yes, sir. I got it.” 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Do you think Takato got it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 2,400|| **Chapter Count:** 6/20

* * *

Shuichon watched as the boy scuttled out of the common room. She said nothing, appearing to any eyes that watched to only concentrate on that actually tasty loaf of oddly shaped bread. 

“He has a partner,” Lopmon murmured from under the table. “His partner is a Guilmon.” 

Shuichon hadn’t ever heard of a Guilmon before. But if they were as good as this bread was tasty, then maybe she could find some real help. Partners were often like one another, so if Guilmon was good, then his partner would be good. 

“We shouldn’t stay here tonight,” one of her captors muttered. “We’re getting too much attention. I _told_ you stopping at an inn was a bad idea.” 

“He’s just a kid,” the second one said, this one the one who’d instructed Guilmon’s partner to ‘forget’ all about this. “No one’s going to believe him if he starts talking anyway.” 

The third snorted. “They might not believe him here, but if the prince happens by? He’ll listen to him.” 

Shuichon privately agreed with him. But she wasn’t going to let them know that, not when she wanted her brother to find them. Big brother Jen didn’t like to fight, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t very, very good at it. 

The fourth remained silent. In the days since her abduction, she’d learned he was the leader, the one who made all of the decisions about where they went and what happened. 

“We’ll leave at daybreak,” he said at last. “And that kid won’t be around to tell anyone about us being here.” He caught the eye of the one who’d suggested not staying here. “You see to that.” 

“Yes, sir!” The appointed killer didn’t salute but he gave every impression of having done so anyway. 

Shuichon’s hands tightened on the remains of the bread before she handed it to Lopmon. _I wish I could help him!_

But with Lopmon collared so he couldn’t evolve, her greatest weapon had been nullified. She could only hope that the bread-boy would be able to take care of himself. 

Their leader turned toward her. “You don’t have to worry, princess. We’ll be home soon and you can stay in royal comfort until your family fulfills my demands. And if they don’t...” He smiled a cruel smile. “I think we can find a good use for you.” 

Shuichon held her head up high. “Bite me.” 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I think Shuichon knows Impmon...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 2,800|| **Chapter Count:** 7/20

* * *

Takato closed and locked the bakery door before he headed right inside to where the actual baking took place. His dad stuck his head in there from the part of the house meant for living in. 

“Everything all right? You took longer than I thought.” He frowned. “You didn’t stop at the tavern, did you?” 

Takato shook his head. “Dad, I need to make some quick bread. I’ll pay for the ingredients myself.” 

His father stared at him even harder. “Are you all right? Did something happen?” 

Takato started to gather up what he needed. “I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you. But I need to help someone and I’m going to bake bread to do it.” 

“Guilmon-bread?” Guilmon asked, coming over to Takato’s side. Takato smiled down at him, trying and failing to keep the worry out of his eyes. 

“Not this time. I think they’d know something was up if someone else gave them Guilmon-bread.” 

His father set his hands on his hips. “Takato, I don’t care if I’ll believe you or not. You tell me what’s going on.” 

Takato turned to him. “There are some people at the tavern. I think they kidnapped Princess Shuichon. I’m going to bake them some poppy bread.” 

For a few moments silence hung in the air. Then Matsuda Takehiro rolled up his sleeves and came over to help his son measure out the flour. 

“How are you going to get it to them?” he asked as they worked. “Just hand it over?” 

“No.” Takato had thought about it all the way home until the idea sparked. “I’m going to ask the cook to give it to them. They shouldn’t suspect anything.” He hoped. He’d talked about the bakery and Guilmon-bread, so would they make a connection to fresh baked bread that came from the inn? 

He didn’t really have that many other options, unless it came to waiting for Prince Jenrya to turn up and only be able to tell him that they’d passed through. 

Guilmon growled. Takato didn’t pay attention to it at first; he wanted to get this taken care of. Then it happened again and he looked over. 

“What is it?” Guilmon didn’t often do that, really. But now he stared at the back door, hackles up, snarling. 

“Someone’s out there.” 

Takehiro headed over, arms white with flour, and opened the door. “Who is it?” 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Silly Takehiro. Well, in his defense, he doesn't _know_ someone is coming to kill his son.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 3,200|| **Chapter Count:** 8/20

* * *

The blow came without warning, sending Takehiro reeling backwards, eyes glazed. Takato barely had time to squawk before a hooded figure slipped into the room, attention fully on him. 

_Not good._ He acted on pure instinct, grabbing one of the bowls of dough he’d been working on, and threw it directly at the intruder. Said intruder batted it out of the way before stalking forward, a knife appearing in one hand so quickly it might have been teleported instead of drawn. 

“What do you want?” Takato asked, backing up, hoping that his dad was all right, hoping that his mom wasn’t going to try to come down and get caught up in all of this, hoping that he made it out of this in one piece. 

The stranger said nothing at all, but moved forward, stalking Takato with the grace of a trained killer. Takato swallowed. He could guess what this was about, really. He’d only done one thing so that someone would want to kill him. 

“You really don’t want to do this,” he said, his back hitting the wall. He wished he could go through it, but the bakery had been built of solid stone, and he had nowhere else to go. “I know I don’t want you to do this!” 

The knife gleamed in the lantern-light. Takato kept his attention on the attacker, who seemed to take slow pleasure in his terror. So he did his level best to look terrified. 

It wasn’t too difficult, since he kind of was. 

“I promise, I’m not going to tell anyone!” Even though he already had. But this guy didn’t need to know that. It would just make him kill Takato faster. 

Ew. That wasn’t a good thought. 

The attacker reached out, grabbed Takato by the front of his shirt, and pulled him closer, raising the knife in the same moment. 

If he’d attacked anyone else, it might have ended with blood and terror throughout the village. 

But he didn’t. 

Guilmon’s teeth closed on the attacker’s arm and bit down, _hard_. Blood splattered on the freshly scrubbed floor and the man screamed fit to split ears. 

_I’d feel sorry for him if he wasn’t trying to kill me!_ Takato had a harried moment to think before the assassin tried again with his other hand, but now Takato darted out of the way. Guilmon wasn’t going anywhere, and the fight raged. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Idiot assassin should've checked for a Digimon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 3,600|| **Chapter Count:** 9/20

* * *

Takato knew that he didn’t have a lot of time to get help. The attacker’s screams of pain already drew attention, and it was only a matter of moments before it got the wrong kind: the kind from the rest of his friends. 

He stuck his head out the door and spied Leomon by the door of the tavern. A lot of the people drinking in there already milled around, trying to figure out where all the noise was coming from. They’d peg it down in no time. 

So Takato waved until Leomon saw him and started over. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder and wasn’t surprised to see Guilmon had very nearly bitten the attacker’s arm off. He shuddered, both at the chewed meat and how much blood they would have to clean up. 

“That’s enough, Guilmon!” Takato shouted. “He’s not going anywhere!” 

Leomon strode up to the door just as Takato said that, and took in what was going on. He set his hands on his hips and stared down at the intruder, barely conscious, but with enough sense to spy the well-built Digimon and stop squirming. 

“No, he’s not. What’s going on, Takato?” 

By now enough people had figured out what was going on so that there was a decent sized crowd – by their town’s standards anyway – gathered outside of the bakery. Takato’s dad started stirring, slowly getting up, and the town priest hurried over to check on him. 

“This guy broke into the bakery and started attacking me,” Takato said. Before he could say anything else, people began to throw themselves out of the way, as the carriage he’d seen earlier pelted past them, horses being whipped up to the fastest speed they could go. 

Takato tried hard not to swear but failed epically. He pointed at the carriage before it was out of sight. 

“They’ve got Princess Shuichon with them! I saw her!” 

Most people knew what the royal family looked like. Artists of every kind made certain the proper images were made available as the years went by. Takato sometimes hoped if he couldn’t be a knight, then he could be a royal artist instead. 

But now the carriage was riding out of sight, and if someone didn’t do something, then the princess might never see her home again. 

A hand rested on his arm, and Juri said, “Let’s go after them.” 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** And phase two begins!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 4,000|| **Chapter Count:** 10/20

* * *

Takato took only time enough to make certain his dad was all right and to tell his mom what was going on. He wasn’t sure of how much of that she understood, but the priest promised to fill them both in once they were in a state to comprehend it. 

“Hurry. You’re the only two here who have partners, so you stand the best chance of being able to find her.” The priest told them. “The sooner you get her back, the better.” 

Takato didn’t have a whiff of an argument about that. They didn’t have a vehicle, but he thought they didn’t need one. 

“Their horses weren’t fully rested,” he told Juri as they headed out down the road after the carriage. “And the road past here – you know what it’s like.” 

Juri, comfortably situated on Leomon’s shoulder, nodded, a fraction of a smile on her lips. “I do.” 

The road through the village wasn’t that great. This road leading out of it wasn’t much better, with wide gaps that would catch carriage wheels and put horses at a risk of injuring themselves. Takato didn’t want the animals hurt. They hadn’t done anything to involve themselves in this. 

But to slow down the princess’s captors and give them a chance to save her? That he did want. 

They rushed on through the night. Guilmon and Leomon could both see very well in the dark, and they dodged over the dangers of the road as quickly as they could. Leomon had to carry Juri or he would’ve moved even faster, and Takato kept up a steady pace next to Guilmon. He would need to take a break sooner or later. He’d trained a lot, but this was at the end of a long day for him and he hadn’t even had a proper dinner. 

_What are we going to do when we catch them?_ Takato wondered. They hadn’t had the chance to finish the poppy bread, and even if they had, there wasn’t any way to get it to them without suspiscion now. 

So they had to figure something else out, and the sooner that they did that, the better. It would have to be something that they could do with the minimum of supplies they had: and by minimum, he meant nothing at all. 

“What the heck are you two amateurs up to?” 

He did not know that voice. 

**To Be Continud**

**Notes:** Guess who~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 4,400|| **Chapter Count:** 11/20

* * *

Shuichon paid attention to everything her captors said and did, fully aware of what her brother Jen told her if she was ever in trouble. To watch everything, to look for an opening, but until that moment to do _nothing_ that would give any sort of impression that she was anything other than pacified. 

“If they don’t think you can do anything, they might stop watching you as much. It’s not a guarantee. But you can learn a lot like that, and what you learn can help you too.” 

When the screams and shouts started not a quarter of an hour after the assassin – they never used names among each other so she had no idea of who they were – their leader grabbed her, she’d held onto Lopmon, and they’d run for the carriage, getting it hitched up in moments. She’d been tossed inside with little regard for her safety and one of them slid in with her. They never let her be anywhere without one of them watching her, with minor exceptions for personal needs. 

When that happened, the leader kept a firm grip on Lopmon to ensure that she wouldn’t think about running away. 

They’d thought this out very well and Shuichon hated them for it. She’d never hated that many people, but these definitely made the list. 

Neither she nor Lopmon said anything as the carriage rode on into the night. They couldn’t go as fast as the leader wanted them to; the road hadn’t been taken care of in some time. Walking in daylight or maybe even in full moonlight might’ve been possible. But dashing pell-mell in a carriage when the moon wouldn’t even peek out again for another two nights, and with tired horses? Not at all. 

_I wonder if that boy will try to help. If he’s all right._ She hadn’t been able to guess what had happened. It could’ve been his partner. It probably had been. The carriage didn’t have any windows for her to peek out of. It was really more of a prison wagon, fancied up so that no one could notice anything unusual, but that she couldn’t get out of it without help. 

So she waited quietly and hoped that help of _some_ kind would turn up _somewhere_. If not that boy, then someone else. Somewhere. Surely big brother Jen followed somewhere behind. 

She hoped he wouldn’t be too late. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** And we move forward just a little more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 4,800|| **Chapter Count:** 12/20

* * *

She stood in the middle of the road, legs braced, arms crossed over her chest, sharp violet eyes staring at the two of them as if she’d never been more annoyed by someone in her entire life. 

“We’re in a hurry, ma’am,” Juri said, holding hard onto Leomon’s shoulder. “You might not believe us, but we’re following that carriage that passed by here – did you see it? Princess Shuichon is in it.” 

Takato could not help but be glad that Juri believed him, when she had so little other than his own word to go on. Though the fact someone had clearly tried to attack him did help convince people. 

The stranger looked from one of them to the other. “I already knew that. I’m going after them.” 

“Why?” Leomon asked, his voice deep and rumbling. It would’ve given Takato pause if he didn’t know the great Digimon so well. 

Faint starlight revealed the stranger’s red hair as she tilted her head back. “Because that’s my job. Prince Jenrya hired me to track down the kidnappers and finish them off.” 

“Then we’re all on the same side!” Takato pointed out. At least now they had help of some kind. Or she had help. Did it matter which? “So let’s get going.” 

She didn’t move a muscle. “We might be on the same side, but you aren’t going any farther. You’re peasants. You don’t know how to fight.” Her eyes moved to Guilmon and Leomon. “Though your partners could be useful.” 

Takato sputtered, then paled as a tall figure slipped down to land behind the stranger. Starlight, faint as it was, revealed a golden-furred Digimon with fox-like features. 

“We could use all the help that we can get, Ruki,” this new creature murmured. “For a distraction, if nothing else. Those kidnappers are well-armed.” 

“That one guy’s arm tasted bad,” Guilmon offered. Takato patted him; he’d have to make sure that he got lots of bread to make up for it. Not to mention some decent meat. Hopefully the butcher would co operate. 

“You ate someone’s arm?” The mercenary – Ruki – asked. 

Guilmon just shrugged. “He tried to kill Takato.” 

“Why don’t we start from the beginning?” Juri asked, trying to make some sort of peace here. “You tell us what you know and we’ll tell you what we know, and then we can figure out what to do from there, all right?” 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** And here are Ruki and Renamon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 5,200|| **Chapter Count:** 13/20

* * *

Ruki could hardly believe what was going on. She’d just managed to catch up to the kidnappers, mostly because they didn’t know she was following them, and so didn’t take precautions against Renamon being able to track them through scent and the trail they left behind. The renovated prison wagon they used left distinctive tracks. 

She’d taken a guess on which way they would leave the village once she saw they intended to stay the night there, and set up a small camp for herself and Renamon. She hadn’t expected to hear screams of pain and to see the carriage galloping out of the village. 

She’d expected even less to be on the trail again and find a couple of civilians with Digimon partners following, as if they knew what they were doing and wouldn’t just get themselves killed. They had partners, yes, very strong partners, but that gave them almost no experience in fighting. 

_The sooner they know they’re outclassed, the sooner I can move on and catch up to the princess._ She didn’t really want to talk to them, but Renamon’s gentle paw suggested doing so wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

At the very least, she decided, they could be useful for a distraction. 

“We’ll keep walking while we talk,” Ruki said in reply to the girl’s proposition. “I don’t want to lose the trail.” And if she did, it would be their fault for distracting her. 

Slowly they moved forward, Renamon leaping ahead and back to make sure the carriage took no turns that she didn’t know about. 

She listened as the boy – a baker’s son, it seemed – told her of his unexpected encounter with the princess and how he’d wanted to help her and how the assassin tried to kill him. Then they’d followed after, with no supplies and only the vaguest idea of what they were doing. 

She couldn’t fault their courage. Just their common sense. 

Her own story she kept tight and to the point. She and Renamon followed the mercenary way. Prince Jenrya knew her from other tasks she’d taken on for him. So when this came up, he’d sent a magical message to her to hire her for the task. She could finish the kidnappers in any way that she pleased, so long as Shuichon returned home unharmed. 

She refused to let them get in her way or share the reward. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Ruki and Renamon, in all their mercenary glory, everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 5,600|| **Chapter Count:** 14/20

* * *

“So now what do we do?” Juri wanted to know. She peered briefly into the darkness; the sun would be up sooner or later, and she didn’t know what that could mean for their search. Easier for them to find? More people for them to hide in as other travelers got on their way? 

“Now I suggest that we keep on searching. We can quibble over any rewards and otherwise after we’ve found the princess,” Leomon said, giving the two mercenaries a very stern look. Renamon returned it, one of the few times Juri had ever seen someone looking at her partner with the proud gaze of a warrior in return. 

Ruki grumbled a little as Renamon nodded her agreement. 

“Besides,” Takato put in, “you guys are the ones in this for the reward. We just want to help her.” 

Ruki’s fist clenched at once. “Are you trying to say there’s something wrong with wanting to get paid for my work?” 

Takato waved his hands quickly in front of himself. “No, no, no! I mean, you guys can keep all the reward. We don’t need it or want it! Right, Juri?” 

She knew him more than well enough to see the fear in his eyes. Angering a well-armed mercenary wasn’t something he wanted to do. 

Not to mention she did agree with him. 

“Right.” She stifled a yawn. She’d meant to spend the night sleeping and she couldn’t help but be surprised at how fast it fled when she wasn’t. “Let’s go, then.” 

With Renamon, Leomon, and Guilmon to lead the way and sniff out the trail, it didn’t take a great deal of time to be back on track. Night’s darkness kept their quarry from getting too far ahead, and since the road wouldn’t be any better for fast travel until they got closer to one of the cities, then just as the skies began to gray with the coming of dawn, they spied the carriage, rattling along ahead, the horses lathered and weary, not going that much faster than a walk, no matter how the driver swore at them. 

Guilmon growled low at the sight of that. “He’s mean, Takato.” 

“I know,” Takato replied, patting his partner’s hand and staring at the situation. “We’re going to take care of it.” 

He looked over at the rest of them, confusion writ large. “How do we take care of it?” 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** So what would you do?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 6,000|| **Chapter Count:** 15/20

* * *

_Amateurs._ Ruki held in her breath and took a long look at the carriage and the road, trying to put together a plan. 

Renamon rested one hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be so hard on them,” her partner murmured. “They don’t have your experience.” 

As always, Renamon didn’t need to do anything to understand the thoughts in Ruki’s mind. Ruki offered her a small smile but nothing more before she looked back at the road. 

_We need to get them to stop._ The faintest hints of a plan began to noodle about. _Stop long enough for us to get the princess out of there, and get them taken care of._

Prince Jenrya requested that the kidnappers be brought back alive if reasonably possible. But it wasn’t a top priority, except for finding out their reasons for abducting her. Those could be divined in other ways. 

To get them to stop without being aware they were being stopped so they could be captured. Or at least couldn’t do anything about it. 

She glanced toward Takato and Guilmon. Unlike Leomon, this wasn’t a type of Digimon she was especially familiar with. But he did look reasonably like a dragon-type, and as a general rules, dragons breathed fire. 

“What attacks does he have?” she murmured. They weren’t close enough to be overheard, but Ruki didn’t take chances without just cause. 

“He shoots Fireballs,” Takato replied at once. Then he rubbed the back of his head. “Oh, and he can bite through people if he puts his mind to it. That one that came into the bakery? Guilmon kinda… bit his arm off?” 

Ruki approved of that. Renamon might not have bitten it off, but she would’ve done something similar if the situation arose with them. 

“This is what we do. You two,” she indicated Takato and Guilmon, “run as fast as you can. Get ahead of them. As slow as they’re going, that shouldn’t take long. Start a fire in front of the road when you’re out of sight. We’ll catch up from behind.” 

She didn’t think it would be easy. But given what they had, it wasn’t likely could come up with anything better. 

She hated to admit it, it was better than if she and Renamon were the only ones who were there. 

_Not that they need to know that,_ she reminded herself. This was her job. This was their adventure. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** They have a plan?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 6,400|| **Chapter Count:** 16/20

* * *

Takato and Guilmon raced on, ducking down as far as they could to avoid being seen, and hoping they were far enough away so they _wouldn’t_ be seen even if they stood up too far. 

His heart raced with a kind of odd joy as they hurried along. He knew that if anything went wrong – and there were things that could go wrong – then they could all get hurt, or worse. The princess could be hurt as well. This wasn’t a guarantee of things going perfectly. 

But he enjoyed himself anyway. 

“Are we there yet?” Guilmon panted, tiny puffs of smoke rising from his mouth. Takato wanted him to be ready for a _big_ fireball once they got to where they were going, so he was stoking his fires for it. 

“Almost!” He jerked up for a second, then pulled himself back down. “We need to go that way!” He pointed a bit to the right. This would take them to the road ahead of the carriage, and that was where their firewall would start. 

_If they hadn’t tried to kill me and then rushed out while their horses were still tired, they’d be so far ahead of us by now._

Well, maybe not ahead. If they hadn’t tried to kill him and let their horses rest, they might not have started yet. But no one back home would’ve known that they’d done anything wrong in the first place so all they would’ve had to worry about would’ve been Ruki and Renamon coming after them. 

So all of this was really their own fault, and Takato didn’t feel sorry for them. They’d brought it on themselves. 

The two of them came to a panting halt by the road. He could hear the shouts and curses of the driver as he tried to get more speed out of the horses. Takato looked at Guilmon. 

“Now!” 

Guilmon drew in a very deep breath, then fire burst out of his mouth and set the road aflame, just as the carriage made its way around the curve. 

It took the tired horses only a moment to realize what was going on. Rearing and squealing in terror, only the harness kept them in place. 

Leomon came to the horses’ aid, leaping forward from the small rise of rock he’d hidden himself behind to slash the harness to shreds and let them stumble away. 

It began. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** The plan worked? Wow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 6,800|| **Chapter Count:** 17/20

* * *

Renamon landed next to the kidnapper who’d driven the carriage and who now stared at the horses as they slowly cantered out of sight. Her face wasn’t much suited for smiling, but she did it anyway. 

“I think it would serve you best to surrender,” Renamon told him, staring at him. He stared back at her, fidgeting, and she caught his hand as he tried to pull a dagger out. Bending his arm back to the point he couldn’t move, she repeated, “It would be best if you surrendered.” 

Noise came from within the carriage, then the door flew open and the other two kidnappers stumbled out, one of them holding Shuichon, who held Lopmon tightly. 

“Make another move,” the leader squawked, waving his sword near the princess’s throat, “and it’s all over with!” 

Renamon needed only a moment of thought before she shoved the kidnapper toward Leomon, who stared down at him in silence. He needed to say nothing; the kidnapper just quietly lay where he was. And Renamon herself took to the air, too quick for anyone to react to her movements. 

Her attack burst through the air, slicing at the two kidnappers, but missing Shuichon and Lopmon. Renamon had more than enough experience to aim where she wished. 

And while her arrowheads didn’t _hit_ Shuichon or Lopmon, they did indeed hit something _on_ Lopmon. 

Why should they be the ones who had all the fun? 

The collar around Lopmon’s neck shattered, the pieces falling to the ground, and both he and Shuichon wriggled away from the one holding onto them. If he hadn’t had to also deal with Renamon’s attack at the same time, it might not have been so easy for them. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He shouted, trying to reach for them again. He reached. He didn’t connect. He pulled his hand back, the light of evolution filling the area, and stared up, up, and up. 

It wasn’t Lopmon that stared down at him, Princess Shuichon perched on his shoulder. Renamon had seen him once or twice before, though their meetings tended to be brief. 

He was dauntless in Shuichon’s defense, which was why he’d been collared. No one wanted to face a being of his power. 

Antiramon stared down at the one who’d kidnapped his partner. “Hello.” He did not sound happy. 

“Get ‘im, Antiramon!” Shuichon declared, and so it was done. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Antiramon is a Deva. Never, ever tick a Deva off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 7,200|| **Chapter Count:** 18/20

* * *

“Big Brother!” Shuichon threw herself into her brother’s arms and hugged him until Takato wouldn't have been surprised if something cracked. The prince did much the same himself, checking her over quickly before he looked at the rest of them. 

“Thank you all.” Prince Jenrya spoke with absolute sincerity. “You brought my sister back home safely.” 

Takato rubbed the back of his head and smiled. He’d never imagined actually being in the royal palace, let alone talking to one of the royal family! “Just doing our best to help someone, Your Highness. That’s all.” 

“You’ve earned a reward,” King Janyuu said, hugging his daughter as well. “What would you like? Should it be in our power, it’s yours.” 

“Just what we contracted for,” Ruki said with a casual wave of one hand. A tiny smile flicked over her lips. “With a five percent bonus for having to put up with amateurs who turned out to be useful.” 

Janyuu’s lips twitched a moment as well. “Very well. And thank you for your efforts.” 

Juri just shook her head. “There’s nothing that we really want, is there, Leomon?” Her voice quivered a bit, and Takato kind of thought that she expected him to want to move to the capital. Leomon could do more than just be the bouncer at a tavern. He could make Captain of the Royal Guard in a week or less! 

But Leomon only shook his head, resting one paw on Juri’s shoulder, a gentle look in his eyes. “Nothing at all. We have all that we desire.” 

For all that everyone in town expected him to marry Juri in another year or two, Takato had his own suspicions about what Juri really wanted and just hadn’t said out loud. Which kind of made what he wanted to ask for all the more complicated. 

But he had a chance that he hadn’t ever expected to have, and he couldn’t let it slip through his fingers. Especially not as the king and everyone else looked at him expectantly. 

“Well, uh, now that you mention it...there is something I would like...if it’s all right...” 

King Janyuu raised an eyebrow. “I did say if it’s within our power.” 

“Right, right. So, um… I’d really like to be a knight?” Takato could feel his cheeks heating up. “I mean, I know I’d have to learn _how_ , but… that’s what I want. Really. Please?” 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** What did you _think_ he was going to ask for?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 7,600|| **Chapter Count:** 19/20

* * *

“You’re going to what?” Takato’s parents stared at him almost as if they’d never seen him before. He’d seen that look before, though, when he’d first brought Guilmon home after they’d bonded to one another. It meant more or less that they were too surprised to think clearly. 

“I’m going to be Prince Jenrya’s squire,” Takato repeated, still not entirely believing it himself. “When I’ve learned enough and have proven myself in battle, then I’ll be knighted.” 

He’d told it to himself many times since the arrangements had been made with the royal family. He could’ve been attached to any high-ranking knight, but thanks to his efforts to get Shuichon back, Prince Jenrya insisted that Takato be his squire. 

Takato wasn’t going to complain. From what time they’d spent together, he thought that he and the prince would get along. 

“You’re going to be a knight...” His father murmured. He looked much better than he had the last time Takato had seen him, and the bakery itself had been cleaned up and ready for business again. Telling his parents about everything hadn’t taken all that long. Them believing it took a bit longer. If Prince Jenrya himself hadn’t been there to back it up then he wasn’t sure if they wouldn’t have thought he needed a visit from a healer himself. 

From the way his parents looked from him to the prince, he almost thought they wanted to suggest it anyway. 

“That’s right. It’ll take several years for him to learn all of the skills and to earn his spurs, but after what we’ve seen, we’re sure that he’ll be able to do it,” Jenrya said. “He’ll still be able to visit here, of course, and Guilmon will stay with him.” 

Takato’s parents looked at each other, then back to their son. “All right,” Takehiro said. “If this is what you really want, Takato.” 

“I’ve never wanted anything this much,” Takato promised. He did sort of regret that he wouldn’t be taking on the bakery in due time, but he had a cousin that could probably take his place. He’d have to write to Kai and see what he thought about that. 

“Come see us when you can!” His mother said, proud tears in her eyes as she hugged him. “And thank you so much, Your Highness, for giving him this opportunity!” 

“He earned it,” was all the prince said. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** And one last chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Word Count:** 400|| **Story Word Count:** 8,000|| **Chapter Count:** 20/20

* * *

Princess Shuichon wasn’t the only member of the royal family who had a partner Digimon. 

“Hi!” Terriermon chirped, balancing on top of Prince Jenrya’s head. “Glad to meet you!” 

Guilmon grinned in a way that showed all of his teeth, which to Takato meant he liked the little guy. “Hi!” 

“Whoa, you’ve got a lot of teeth in there!” Terriermon leaned forward and poked at them with one tiny finger. “What do you eat?” 

“Mostly Guilmon-bread,” Guilmon answered before he looked at Takato. “We’re still going to get that, aren’t we?” 

“Of course. Mom and Dad are going to send up a fresh batch once a week,” Takato told him. He’d set that up before he’d packed up their possessions. “You don’t have a thing to worry about.” 

Jenrya cleared his throat. “Terriermon, this is Takato, my new squire, and Guilmon, his partner. Takato, Guilmon, this is Terriermon, _my_ partner.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Takato replied, ducking his head. Terriermon and Lopmon counted as royalty in a sense, being partnered to royalty. Terriermon just grinned at him. 

“Don’t be so stuffy! Jen’s bad enough!” 

“I am not stuffy!” Jenrya snapped, but Takato didn’t miss the smile on his lips. Terriermon just laughed, bouncing off of his partner’s head and going for the nearest cushion. 

“Yes, you are! Stuffy Jen!” Terriermon settled himself so he could look at Takato. “Hope you guys can make him laugh more. I need all the help that I can get!” 

Takato tried hard not to laugh and wasn’t all that surprised when he failed. Something about Terriermon just had that effect on him. 

“We’ll do our best,” he promised, trying to make sure that both Terriermon and Jenrya knew he meant it for both of them. Jenrya nodded a little, as did Terriermon. 

“You can spend today learning your way around the palace,” Jenrya said after a brief silence. “Tomorrow we’ll sort out how your training is going to start. Can you read and write?” 

Takato nodded. “I like to draw, too.” He didn’t know if that could come in handy for a knight or not, but it was something he could do. 

Jenrya smiled at him. “I think you’re going to fit in really well around here. Good luck, Squire Takato.” 

_Squire Takato._ And one day, Sir Takato and his loyal companion Guilmon. 

Takato looked forward to his new future and his new friends. 

**The End**

**Notes:** And they all lived happily ever after!


End file.
